vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Walking Dead
The Walking Dead is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of and the eighty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary SOMETHING WICKED — As Graduation Day approaches, Caroline tries to distract Elena by focusing on simple tasks like sending out announcements, but Elena won’t be swayed from her new obsession. Sheriff Forbes calls Damon and Stefan to the hospital, where someone has been attacking patients. Still trying to force Katherine to help her, Bonnie refuses to give up on her plan to defeat Silas. As a violent wind storm causes a power outage in Mystic Falls, ghosts suddenly appear – some with good intentions while others are bent on revenge. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes/Silas * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan * Paul Telfer as Alexander * Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn Special Guest Cast * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Silas Co-Starring * Scott Parks as Silas (voiced by Jason Spisak) * Mackenzie Britt as Elena Double Trivia *Antagonists: Silas and Kol Mikaelson. * Bonnie dropped the veil to the Other Side within the bounds of the Expression Triangle in this episode, allowing the ghosts of seven familiar beings to briefly return to the living world. ** These beings were: the witch, Sheila "Grams" Bennett; the vampires, Alaric Saltzman, Kol Mikaelson, and Lexi Branson; and the hunters of the Five, Connor Jordan, Alexander, and Galen Vaughn. * Bonnie died in this episode. She is the second main character to die this season, after Jeremy died in Down the Rabbit Hole. ** However, since she became a ghost after her death, she was able to maintain a corporeal form in the living world while the veil to the Other Side was down. * Jeremy's tombstone is not the same as it was in Bring It On; however, since it was shown in Bonnie's dream in that episode, it's possible that the first tombstone she saw was merely a figment of her imagination. * Kol was the only member of the Original family to come back from the Other Side while the veil was down in Mystic Falls, despite the fact that the three others (Mikael, Esther, and Finn) had their own reasons to want to come back. * Silas was magically petrified by Bonnie using Expression magic. * Vaughn appeared as a ghost and confronted Matt and Rebekah, confirming that he did, in fact die on the island. ** In Graduation, Vaughn informed Damon that he died of starvation on the island after he and Rebekah left him tied up near the well by Silas' tomb. * Lexi met Caroline in this episode. * Silas takes the form of the following people in which to torment Bonnie to permanently take down the veil to the Other Side and allow him to finally cure himself and die to reunite with his true love in the afterlife. ** The people he impersonated to torment Bonnie were Caroline, Stefan, Alaric, and his "monster form," the latter of which he used to demonstrate that Bonnie actually had no power over him as he had led her to believe. * This episode has the most Brotherhood of the Five hunters to appear in one episode in the present day, as well as the most in one scene. ** Jeremy Gilbert, Connor Jordan, Galen Vaughn, and Alexander all appear as ghosts in the present day, while Connor, Alexander, and Vaughn all appear in one scene when they confront Rebekah and Matt. * In Season Five's Original Sin, it was revealed that at some point between when Bonnie brought down the veil to the Other Side in this episode and when she brought it back up in Graduation, Qetsiyah managed to resurrect herself so she could better interfere with Silas' plans to escape her eternal punishment. Body Count *Bonnie Bennett - Overuse of magic; killed by herself Continuity *Lexi Branson was last seen in Because the Night, through flashbacks to 1977. She was killed by Damon in 162 Candles. *Alaric Saltzman was last seen in Memorial. He was killed by Rebekah in The Departed. *Alexander was last seen in The Five through flashbacks to the 12th century. He was killed by Niklaus in the same flashbacks. *Connor Jordan was last seen as a hallucination in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. He was killed by Elena in The Killer. *Kol Mikaelson was last seen in A View to a Kill. He was killed by Elena and Jeremy to complete the latter's Hunter's Mark in the same episode. *Galen Vaughn was last seen in Stand By Me. He died of starvation on the Island after being trapped at the bottom of a well by Rebekah sometime afterward. *Sheila Bennett was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole as an illusion. She died from overuse of magic in Fool Me Once. *Jeremy Gilbert was last seen in Pictures of You as a ghost and as one of the glamours taken by Silas'. He was killed by Silas (and, indirectly, Katherine) in Down the Rabbit Hole. *This is the second time that Silas takes on the form of Caroline and Stefan. It was first seen in these forms in American Gothic and Pictures of You, respectively. ** It was later revealed in I Know What You Did Last Summer that he had not actually taken Stefan's form, but instead had reverted to his own true appearance, as Silas is the progenitor of the Salvatore doppelgänger bloodline. This means that Stefan, like Elena, is a doppelgänger and just didn't know it. * Bonnie used Silas' headstone, which contained Qetsiyah's calcified blood, as an additional power source to drop the veil to the Other Side within the Expression Triangle. Silas' headstone was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. * Niklaus Mikaelson was mentioned. He was last seen in The Originals. * Originally Elena should have killed Katherine in this episode. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Town Square ***Mystic Grill **The Woods ***Lockwood Cellar ***Underground Tunnels **Mystic Falls Hospital **Mystic Falls High School **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Young Farm Cultural References *'' '' is an American horror drama television series developed by Frank Darabont. It is based on the comic book series of the same name by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. The series stars Andrew Lincoln as sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes, who awakens from a coma to find a post-apocalyptic world dominated by flesh-eating "walkers", resembling zombies. He sets out to find his family and encounters many other survivors along the way. The eponymous title of the series refers to the survivors, and not the zombies. *''The Walking Dead'' is the title of the 13th episode of Season 1 of NCIS: New Orleans starring Scott Bakula. It's a spinoff of NCIS whose first season began in 2014. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.28 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.11 million more than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #TVDSpooktacular Quotes Promo :Liz: "There are four other victims, each one of them almost completely drained of their blood. Do you think it's Silas?" :Stefan: "He's fueling up for something big." :Bonnie: "Silas can be anyone." :Stefan: "Silas." :Bonnie: "It's time to drop the veil." :Katherine: "And by 'drop the veil' you mean unleash all hell on earth?" :Damon: "We need to stop Bonnie from doing the spell." :Silas: "You have no idea who I am." :Kol: "Greetings from the dead." ---- :Stefan: "Hey, here you are. Any luck? :Caroline: "I searched the whole school. She should be here. ''(A strange sound is heard behind Caroline) What was that?"'' :Stefan: "Hmm. Ice is melting." :Caroline: "This doesn't make any sense. This is the center of the triangle. If she's gonna do the spell, she has to do it here. This is where they should be." :Stefan: "Actually, I think we're in the right place, just in the wrong elevation." ---- :Caroline: "Stamp, please... Thank you." :Elena: "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Caroline. I know this is a ploy to keep me distracted." :Caroline: "You're done? I'm only on my second batch." :Elena: "We have family friends in Denver... other than that, nobody cares that I'm graduating. And to be honest, neither do I." :Caroline: "I know that's how you feel now, but once you get through this hating Katherine phase-" :Elena: "Wait. Do you know where Katherine is?" :Caroline: "No. Why would I know where she is?" :Elena: "Yeah, but Caroline, if you did, you would tell me, right?" :Caroline: "Elena, you're obsessing." :Elena: (grabs Caroline's arm) "Caroline, listen to me, if you know where Katherine is, you have to tell me." :Caroline: "I don't, Elena. Chill." ---- :Elena: "You don't think I can kill Katherine?" :Stefan: "I don't think you really want to." :Elena: "Maybe you're right. Maybe I just want to feel the warmth of her chest cavity as I rip out her heart and watch her face as she realizes I took it from her. Nah, I just want to kill her. It's that simple. I'm gonna go shower." ---- :Damon: (to Matt over the phone) "Do you have ''any good news for me, Donovan?"'' ---- :Bonnie: "There's only been one person that's been able to put Silas down, two thousand years ago, and that was Qetsiyah, so I need to go ask her for some advice." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= Katherine4x222.jpg|Katherine in the woods. Caroline4x222.jpg|Caroline Elena4x222.jpg|Elena katherine24x222.jpg|Katherine TVD 4x22-24.jpg TVD 4x22-23.jpg TVD 4x22-22.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-04-12h42m03s223.png TVD 4x22-21.jpg TVD 4x22-20.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-04-12h42m10s38.png TVD 4x22-19.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-04-12h42m15s101.png bonnie4x222.jpg|Bonnie TVD 4x22-18.jpg TVD 4x22-17.jpg TVD 4x22-16.jpg TVD 4x22-15.jpg TVD 4x22-14.jpg TVD 4x22-13.jpg TVD 4x22-12.jpg|Silas vlcsnap-2013-05-04-12h42m31s170.png TVD 4x22-11.jpg TVD 4x22-10.jpg QTombstone.jpg|Bonnie and the tombstone TVD4x22.png|Katherine and Bonnie TVD 4x22-9.jpg TVD 4x22-8.jpg TVD 4x22-7.jpg TVD 4x22-6.jpg TVD 4x22-5.jpg TVD 4x22-4.jpg|Bonnie and Silas Silas-photo.png|Silas TVD 4x22-2.jpg TVD 4x22-3.jpg|Elena punches Stefan TVD 4x22-1.jpg Kol 4x22.JPG|Kol's Back |-|Screencaps= h056a-509-vam1-10-01.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-06.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-05.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-04.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-03.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-02.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-07.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-08.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-09.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-10.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-11.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-12.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-13.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-14.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-15.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-16.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-17.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-18.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-19.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-20.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-21.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-22.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-23.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-24.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-09h59m39s68.png elenamoody4x222.jpg stefan4x222.jpg rebekah4x222.jpg mattrebekah4x222.jpg bonniex422.jpg bonniex42x422.jpg damon4x2222.jpg caroline4x2222.jpg mattrebekahthewalkingdead.jpg carlinerebekahthewalkingdead.jpg bonniekatherinethewaklingdead.jpg damon steafnthewalkingdead.jpg ALARICCCCC.jpg mattrebekahthewalkingdeadd.jpg Kol4x222.jpg elenattackskatherine4x22.jpg carolinecut4x22.jpg stefan4x2222thealkingdead.jpg damonphone4x22.jpg alaricdamon4x222.jpg elenajeremygrave4x22.jpg kolgrave4x22.jpg alaric4x222.jpg bonniebennett4x222.jpg elenabruisedup4x22.jpg jeremy4x222.jpg stefannn4x22.jpg elenajeremy4x22.jpg steflexi4x22.jpg alaricsmile4x22.jpg damon4x2233.jpg stefanlexi4x222.jpg stefanlexi24x22.jpg bonniecandles4x22.jpg bonniebeforedeath.jpg Conor and vaughn.png bonniedeath4x22.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x22 TheWalkingDead 1218.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x22 TheWalkingDead 2834.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x22 TheWalkingDead 2827.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x22 TheWalkingDead 0111.jpg Elena At Jeremy's Grave.jpg|Elena At Jer's Grave |-|Behind the Scenes= 202098-a9702-66695534-m750x740-ud0ba1.jpg|Arielle Kebbel as Lexi return-of-a.jpg|Matt Davis as Alaric References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four